Trapped
by fandn90
Summary: When Draco and Hermione have been assigned on a Potions project together, everything goes wrong, and they never thought they would end up in each others’ body’s
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm writing this story with my friend Nada, and it's me Fatima who's writing the first chapter. It's our first time to be working together, and I hope we have fun writing it. Though this plot is not completely original, it is in a way. If you have ever read 'Switcharoo' by, Diana G. Gallagher (author of 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch' series), then, it is similar to that. I hope you guys enjoy this story.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to us, they all belong to J.K Rowling. The idea of the story belongs to Diana G. Gallagher. We are making no money out of this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: When Draco and Hermione have been assigned on a Potions project together, everything goes wrong, and they never thought they would end up in each others' body's.  
  
-Trapped-  
  
"This potion is highly affective, and is extremely delicate. Anything may spoil it. So be very careful when stirring the ingredients." Snape said, "The potion will be done in pairs, and do not complain about your partner. First of all, I'd like Longbottom and Lavender Brown, Harry Potter and Parvati Patil, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson..." Hermione shuddered at the thought of her and Malfoy working on the potion together. Harry leaned over to tell her something but she didn't hear his hushed voice.  
  
"What are you waiting for, pair up, we don't have much time you know." Snape exclaimed. Draco didn't move, he just sat on the chair with an irritated expression, Hermione gathered her things and hurried to sit next to him, only to sit as far away from him as she could. "One of you should come to collect the ingredients." Snape said, Hermione stood up to go and gather the ingredients.  
  
"Now chop up two cups of beetle eyes and put them into the potion." Snape said. Hermione did what she was told and started chopping up the beetle eyes, and so did Draco. Without them noticing they both chopped up two cups, and they put all four cups of beetle eyes into the potion.  
  
Draco was stirring the potion when Snape came and stood next to him, "Now we shall test Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger's potion. Will you please stand up?" Snape motioned them to drink the potion. Both swallowing the potion everything froze and Hermione saw a flash of blue light, "Now Draco, speak up." Snape told him to talk. "I'm in Potions," Draco said, "Miss Granger, I told Mr. Malfoy to talk, not you." Snape Snapped, "Five Points from Gryffindor." Hermione gasped at the sound of this, she wasn't sure what to do, until she said, "I'm in Potions," She covered her mouth at the voice that was speaking. "As you can see, the Voice-Switching potion did not work, please sit down and check your potion." Snape said.  
  
Hermione stared down at her un-natural pale hand, she felt her now smooth hair. She knew something went wrong, so she piped up to say, "Professor, may I please go to the bathroom." She was shocked at the other voice that was speaking, before she heard Snape's answer she got up to go to the bathroom.  
  
Once she was out of the classroom, she ran down the halls, and the clicking of her shoes were different than what she heard everyday. She walked into the girls' bathroom and looked down at the sink before she saw the reflection in front of her. When she looked into the grey eyes that the mirror reflected, she gasped. She closed her eyes just to make sure she didn't see what she thought she saw. When she opened her eyes once again, she saw the color drain out of the face in the mirror. She gaped in horror at the reflection in the mirror, only to see Draco Malfoy.  
  
When she was once again sitting in the Potions classroom she nudged Draco, she felt him reject her, and she nudged him again, "What do you want Mudbl- " The image of herself wide-eyed and confused stared back at her. Draco could feel everybody's eyes on him. "How dare you insult a pure-blood! Look at yourself." Hermione said, but it was Draco's voice that talked. Her self- image turned back to the work in front of her.  
  
Draco tore off a piece of parchment from the corner of the page, he wrote 'Meet me at the Library after class' and handed it to Hermione. He saw himself nod and turn back at the potion.  
  
Draco gathered up his things and got up to go to the library, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Hermione?" He heard Potter's voice say. "Don't touch me, Pot-" Draco paused, he wasn't Draco Malfoy anymore, he was Hermione Granger. Shifting uncomfortably from one foot to another, he saw Potter's confused face and snapped back to reality. "N-nothing, I-I'm fine," He stuttered, not knowing what to say. "Are you sure?" Potter said a worried look in his eyes. "I'm positive. I have to go now." Draco said, and he ran off before they could ask anymore questions.  
  
Hermione waited impatiently in the Library tapping her foot. Then she saw her self-image walk through the door. "Malfoy, we have a major problem here," Hermione said, looking down at herself. She never realized she was so short next to Draco's body. She could see herself smirk, "I look good," He said, "Shut up Malfoy! We're not here to discuss how amazing you look. I never knew one could be so full of himself." She said sharply, through gritted teeth, kicking him. "Don't you dare kick me again," He shouted, pushing her, she didn't move from her position, "Well seems like you didn't only lose your soul, but you also lost your power," She smiled at the thought of this.  
  
He growled, "Well, are you going to just stand there, or are you going to do something about this?" He said. "Well, there isn't anything I can do. The only way to fix this is to talk to Snape; he's the only one that can solve this problem." She exclaimed. "Fine, I'll go see him after dinner." Draco said and turned off to go to the dungeons. Hermione headed over to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
-End of Chapter One-  
  
A/N: Sorry the chapter was so short! It was incredibly confusing to write it! I hope you all understood the actual potion, it was supposed to change there voices, but since they added four cups of beetle eyes, instead of two, it got mixed up, and turned into another potion, which switched their souls and not their voices. As I have said before, this plot is not completely original. But after I read 'Switcharoo' I knew it would be great to write a Draco/Hermione fanfiction with the same idea. Thanks for reading and please review! Nada will be writing the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hullo. It's me, Nada! I know the story is a bit confusing! It was so hard to write! But when we say Hermione, we mean her soul, which is in Draco's body. When we say Draco, we mean Draco's soul in Hermione's body.got that? I'm here with the much awaited second chapter (ooooh!) I know it's a bit short, but what with exams and all. you have to give me a break! :D Thank you SO much to all who reviewed! You've given us encouragement! Yeah! Ok, I'll stop ranting now. Here's the next chapter.  
  
(Boring) Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to us (if only it belonged to us, we'd be multi-millionaires!), they all belong to J.K Rowling. The idea of the story belongs to Diana G. Gallagher. We are making no money out of this fanfiction.  
  
Summary: When Draco and Hermione have been assigned on a Potions project together, everything goes wrong, and they never thought they would end up in each others' body's.  
  
--Trapped--  
  
Hermione stopped in front of the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady stared at her. "Excuse me..what are you doing here?" Hermione looked quizzically at the Fat Lady. "This is my Common Room," she said and with an impatient wave of her hand added, "Is there something wrong?" As she waved her hand she saw the pale skin, she heard her voice and gasped. Then without another word she turned and ran rapidly away from the Gryffindor Common Room. On her way down the stairs she collided into someone and fell flat on the floor. "Hey! Watch it!" a familiar voice shouted. There sprawled on the floor was Malfoy, in her body. She got up and said, "W- watch it...Mudblood." Draco stared at her. She shot him a glare and walked down to the Slytherin Common Room. She was amazed with what she just did. I- I can't believe I did that! She cleared her throat as she walked down to the dungeons, trying to look as proud as Draco did, when he was in his own body.  
  
"W-well. Here it is, the Slytherin Common Room." She gulped and said the password (which Draco told her after their unexpected "meeting") and walked in. The room was dark, damp and cold. It was nothing like the Gryffindor Common Room. She could feel the cold seeping through the walls, it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and gloom. Hermione surveyed the scene around her. Two Slytherin girls were whispering to each other as they watched a girl sitting near a table. This place is so. unfriendly. Hermione thought as she looked at the Slytherins. The way they looked at each other, the whispers that followed people as they walked past. She shook her head slightly and sat on one of the chairs.  
  
Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of her. "Draco! We were looking all over for you!" Crabbe shouted. Goyle nodded furiously. "Where were you anyway?" Goyle asked. "Umm.I was.in the Library." Hermione said hastily and grabbed a book from Draco's bag and started reading. "Draco! Draco darling! I was looking all over for you!" came Pansy Parkinson's voice. Hermione gritted her teeth. She was afraid something like this might happen. Pansy put her arm around Hermione's arm and smiled brightly at her. Hermione shook Pansy off. "Not now, Pansy!" She muttered angrily. "I'm trying to study!" Hermione could feel her face getting hot, she hadn't thought she would be in a situation like this, for once she didn't know what to do. "Draco, what's wrong? You're starting to remind of that horrible mudblood!" she said with mock horror. Hermione got angry at this remark and was about to slap Pansy when she remembered where she was, who she was, and in whose body she was trapped in. "Well, this is Potions and I need to get a good mark for it." Hermione finally said. "But Draco, you're brilliant at Potions! You don't need to study!" Pansy carefully slipped the book out of Hermione's hand and edged closer to her, not knowing at all who was actually inside the body. Hermione shot up from the chair before Pansy could get any closer and she ran out of the common room.  
  
"Oh my God.that was the worst experience I've EVER had!" She said panting. She looked at her watch (which was an expensive one) and saw that it was time for dinner. She headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
** Look at the idiots. Draco thought as he watched Harry and Ron play Wizard Chess. "Haha! I beat you again!" shouted Ron triumphantly. Harry looked at Ron then shook his head, laughed and got up. Draco's head snapped back to the book he was "reading". Harry went behind the couch Draco was sitting on and put his arm on him. "So Hermione, what are you reading?" Harry asked. Draco jumped up from the couch, his knee hit the table in front of him and he fell. "What is wrong with you Potter?!?!" Draco shouted at Harry, startled. Harry stepped back. "What's wrong with you Hermione? You've been acting weird lately! And what's with "Potter"?" Harry asked bewildered. Draco calmed down and shook his head, "O-oh nothing, nothing at all. I guess I'm a bit nervous about the quiz tomorrow.hehe, that's all." Draco looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Well, its dinner time, I'd better go. Bye!" And off he ran, trying to get as far away from the boys as he could.  
  
"Curse these legs!" He muttered to himself as he ran down the halls, Hermione's kegs were shorter than his and he couldn't run as fast with them. He reached the Great Hall and was about to go to the Slytherin table when he saw Hermione (in his body) pointing to the Gryffindor table. "That's right, I'm Hermione now." He said angrily and sat down at the end of the table. Harry and Ron sat in their usual places, not wanting to go near Hermione; she obviously was in a bad mood.  
  
How does she live with those two...numbskulls?! Draco thought to himself. But if he was back in his normal body, not Hermione's, he realized that he would like it if they were his friends. He had never really sampled true friendship. Friends who would be there when you needed them. Stay at your side, even if you were wrong. No wonder she defends them and risks her life for them. He thought to himself quietly. What am I saying?! I hate Potty and Weasel! This "soul switching" thing is going to my head. I had better meet up with Granger and find a cure! With that, he turned to his food and started eating.  
  
Hermione spooned her food in her plate. Next to her, Pansy was blabbing "It's the latest fashion!" she would say. How can a person talk so much! Now I see why Draco acts horrible to her! "Draco? Draco, are you listening?" Pansy whined. "H-huh? Oh yeah, yeah, something about red being the fashion this year?" Pansy shook her head. "No, no, no. I said blue, blue is the fashion! Not red, red is so. last month." She said with disgust. Hermione nodded nonchalantly. She couldn't be bothered about what Pansy said. I miss Harry and Ron. I now see why he's so bitter, he hasn't got any friends. Hermione sighed. She looked to the Gryffindor table and saw herself looking back at her. She turned to Pansy, "All your talk is interesting, but I have to go, I have some things to clear up with Professor Snape. Bye!" And she hurried off, as she passed the Gryffindor table she gave a quick nod towards Draco (it was strange looking at herself) and walked out the door. Draco immediately got up and followed Hermione, they went to the library and hid inside an empty aisle. "Draco you said you'd see Snape after dinner. Now it's after dinner! I want to get back in my body!" Draco laughed harshly, "Do you think its easy being in this body? I am in a GIRL'S body for Heaven's sake!" then he added in a furious whisper, "Do you know how embarrassing that is??" Hermione couldn't help but giggle. It was of course very strange to hear Draco's voice make a sound of happiness. "Y-you know, it's kind of fun being you. Mr. High and Mighty!" she laughed. Suddenly she remembered Pansy. "But we have to change. Now." Draco nodded quickly. "But you're coming with me!" He pulled her arm but Hermione brushed his hand off. "Don't touch me, you filthy mudblood!" she had to suppress her laughter; she could see her body's face go red with anger. "Oh, you're so funny!" she giggled again.  
  
A/N: At last! I finished the chapter! It's sort of long, right? Good. Because I wanted a treat for you guys! :D Isn't it exciting?! I am a great writer I know, I know. Hehe! Kidding! I doubt I'm very good...Fatima's the great writer. Anywho, what do you think of the new chapter? *nudges you* Go on! Review! You know you want to! ;) 


End file.
